Soul Mates
by Satsuriku-Sama
Summary: AU - Each and every one of us has a soul mate somewhere...


Once again, he turned his eyes back to Tygra, trying to focus on what he was saying. Behind the orange feline was the glass wall that granted view to the pools of the gym. The swimming instructor was finishing up her class with a few light exercises, occasionally dipping her head under the water surface to observe her students' movements. Panthro had had his eyes on her for a while now. They exchanged friendly small talk when they crossed ways, but she was always busy with her classes, and the glass wall between the wet and dry part of the gym was not optimal for conversation. He did, however, sneak a few peeks at her. Well, more than a few peeks.

Paola Grey was shorter than average women, and not the thin, lanky stereotypical beauty others preferred. She was by no means fat or bulky, but the hard work she practiced every day in the water made her develop enough muscles to think twice before engaging in any sort of discussion with her, but it wasn't enough to make her feminine body disappear.

"What do you think?" Tygra asked him.

"Whatever you think is best, Tygra." Panthro quickly averted his attention from the woman. He had no idea what Tygra was talking about.

"So I'll see you there?" he extended his hand.

"Sure." Panthro took it and shook it brotherly, wondering what on third earth he was agreeing to. After the tiger had left, he continued packing up his weapons and walked over to the showers. He stopped by his locker to put his bag away and glanced at the door that led to the pools.

'Maybe a little dip in the water won't hurt…' he thought as he changed into his swimming suit. He walked through the door just as the instructor blew her whistle.

"That's it for today, thank you for coming!" she heaved herself out of the pool and opened the equipment cabinet. "Please put all your equipment back in place, and have a nice weekend!"

Panthro waited for the students to leave, most of them leaving their equipment on the floor and not paying heed to her instructions. He took the nearest two pull buoys and headed to the irritated teacher.

"How was class?" he asked, handing her the items.

"Hello, Panthro." She smiled at him. "Not much different than always. I wish some things would change, though…" she threw the foam pieces inside the locker and banging it shut. "Why are you still here so late?"

"I thought I could catch the last few minutes of your class, it's been a while since I last swam…" In reality, Panthro hadn't even noticed it was already dark outside.

"Well, that was my last one for today, but you can join me for a few laps if you want." She hung the locker key on a small hook and looked at him expectantly.

He nodded while praying he didn't make a fool out of himself and walked with her to the edge of the pool.

"First one to complete twenty laps wins!" she dove in head first and started stroking to the other end of the pool. Panthro laughed and followed quickly after, choosing the butterfly swimming technique. His powerful muscles soon caught up with her, but she was much more experienced, and was in no time ahead of him again.

* * *

Paola fought not to blush when she saw Panthro walk into the pool area and acted nonchalantly. She had been dropping a couple of hints to the panther, but he seemed oblivious to it. When he started to talk to her, she decided today she would be a bit more obvious.

After she completed the twenty laps, she leaned against the side of the pool and stuck her head in the water to watch him finish his last one. His butterfly stokes were powerful, but a little uncoordinated, probably due to lack of training. She watched mesmerized as his hips swam up and down in the water accompanying his body's movements. She blushed deeply at the thoughts that came to her mind and decided she'd better surface for air.

Not such a good idea. His arms were flexing in the water (though her teacher side saw a few things he could improve) and his already huge muscles were bulging from the effort of moving in the water.

She fought to keep her composure.

* * *

When he arrived at her side, he saw her cheeks slightly red. Maybe from the exercise?

"How was that?" he panted at her and blinked water out of his eyes.

"Not bad, but you need to practice more often." She answered and heaved herself out of the pool once more. Panthro's face was inches away from her thigh, and for the first time, he actually looked at them with a professional's eyes. They were so thick and hard looking he had to suppress a flinch at the thought of her kicking. But then again…she definitely had more than enough strength to hold herself up were she to wrap her thighs around his waist, and that would leave his hands free to…

He shook his head and lightly bumped his front to the cold pool wall to make himself calm down and pay attention to what Paola was saying.

"…which means you're probably sore now." She looked at him.

"A little, yes." He squeezed his own shoulder.

"Come on, I know just the thing for you." She stood up and walked away. Panthro got out of the pool and followed her through another door into a steamy room. She dropped two towels on the floor next to a hot tub and slowly descended the steps into the water. She sat on the other side of the tub and sighed contentedly.

Panthro gulped and entered the hot water himself. It did relax his muscles a little, but they were still sore. Plus the fact that he was in a steamy room alone with Paola didn't help him calm down much.

Paola swam closer to him and took his arm, gently laying his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious.

"Seeing if I can work out that tension." She started massaging his upper arm muscles and shoulder.

'You're gonna have to do much more than that.' He thought.

But the pain in his arm was getting better, he noted. He also noted how the water splashed around her midsection and her…

Panthro shifted to try to hide his…affection.

* * *

Seeing him with a strange expression on his face made Paola think twice before coming closer to him. Maybe he didn't want anything other than friendship. She decided to go slowly when he started fidgeting with his shoulder.

'Any slower and I'll be going backwards…' she thought as she positioned his arm. As she massaged him, she couldn't help but feel up his muscles. Just a little bit, of course.

"Does that feel any better?" she asked.

* * *

When she raised her eyes to him, Panthro couldn't resist anymore. It was all or nothing. He grasped her shoulder tighter and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his own greedy ones. His eagerness made them float to the side of the tub, where he pressed her against the wood and…well…his wood.

The kiss became even more vigorous when he felt her pressing back at him, her arms circling his neck to pull herself higher. Panthro grabbed the back of her thighs when he felt them around his own and lifted her to sit at the edge of the tub, rubbing his palms against her legs, squeezing delightfully at the firm muscles. His hand wandered back to her shoulder and pulled the strap of her black swimming suit down. She lowered her arms from his neck to help him discard the garment, breaking the kiss.

"That feels a lot better." He answered her previous question as he lowered her suit to her waist and reverently took her breasts in his hands. Her laugh turned into a moan as he took one nipple in his mouth and the other between his finger and thumb, rolling it into a hard nub. She hugged his head closer, shivering from his ministrations.

As his tongue raised to her earlobe, his hands descended to her hips to push the swimming suit further down. She wiggled a little to help discard the offending garment, which was tossed away in a random direction. Panthro pushed her down to lay on the floor with her feet still in the water, one knee on each side of his waist. He stood straight to admire her well built body, and roam his hands over this trembling muscle and another. His hands briefly left her body to free himself from his own constricting garments, but quickly returned to massage the inside of her thighs, spreading them gently and positioning himself at her entrance. He furrowed his bow and reminded himself that he was way above average in size and girth and that he had to go slo—

"I'm not a virgin, you know…" Paola was gripping at his forearms and nudging his lower back with her ankles. "There's no need to go—ohhh, lords…" she sucked air through her teeth as Panthro slammed his whole member into her hot wetness. "Ahhh, yes…mhhh…" she threw her head back as he began to pound in and out of her in a quick steady pace.

He looked up and spotted the nearest wall. Yanking himself from her, he grabbed her lower back and pulled her to him, getting out of the hot water. She held onto his shoulders and nibbled at a spot on his neck, making his skin crawl with goosebumps.

She grunted as he slammed her to the wall and thrust back inside her securing her thighs around his hips. As he established a pace, his hands slowly left her legs, which he felt tighten around him. He now had his hands free and used them wisely by holding the nape of her neck to bring her closer for another kiss. This one was sloppy, wet and open mouthed, moans escaping her and guttural grunts from himself. His other hand grasped a breast and fondled it to the point of bruising, but it only made her moan louder.

"H—harder…" she bit his lower lip and pulled, her eyebrows turned down in a frown. Panthro growled at her ministrations and picked up the pace. He felt Paola wrap an arm around his neck as the other reached to grasp his firm ass and squeeze it in encouragement for more. "Come on, I know you're strong, make me feel it." She whispered into his ear.

Panthro lost all control. He slammed into her so hard that he was sure they would both have bruises later. His pace faltered and his plunges weren't as deep, he felt the familiar heat pool at the bottom of his stomach.

"Baby…" he looked Paola in the eyes. They were deep blue, with a tinge of grey. "Baby, I'm gonna…" she silently took his hand and led his thumb to a spot in her inner thigh, close to her groin. He started gently rubbing circles, immediately noticing how her breath hitched and her insides pulsed. He continued his ministrations until she let out a tiny high pitched scream and touched her forehead to his. He shut his eyes and exploded inside her as she milked him dry.

His knees gave out while they were both still riding their highs, but he managed to keep himself inside her as he knelt on the floor with her straddling him. He touched his forehead to her shoulder and looked down at them connecting. Paola was stretched wide, her pink folds flushed and glistening, gripping his girth. He could actually see her quiver as he felt her pulse around him.

As she relaxed against him and laid her head on his shoulder, he could feel his spent manhood going soft inside her.

"Oh, no you don't, mister." She chuckled, an evil grin on her lips. "I've waited too long for this." She flexed her inside muscles, squeezing Panthro almost painfully, making him immediately hard again. He looked at her and leaned in for another kiss. He was sure he would be bruised all over the next morning when she slammed him harshly down to the floor and started riding him in her preferred pace, but right now he couldn't complain. All he could think of was the feel of her thighs in his palms and the sight of her drenched body bouncing on him. She threw her head back and picked up the pace to where it almost hurt him.

"I won't be the only one with bruises." He pulled the back of her neck so that she was laying on him and bit down on the spot her shoulder connected her neck. She let out a mixture between a howl of pain and a moan of lust, and Panthro once again spilled his seed inside her as she pulsed violently.

They laid there for a while, catching their breaths, until Paola shifted and Panthro fell out of her. They both hissed at the loss. Panthro's strong arms encircled Paola's small body and she sighed contentedly, resting her head on his chest.

"Does your arm still hurt?" she asked after a while. They laughed together and shared a couple more kisses, this time slower, but not without the occasional nibble.


End file.
